Condenado
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: ―No deberías negarte a tu destino, Fang―Su voz sonaba tan tranquila, que no pudo evitar mirarle con extrañeza. ―¿Negarme a qué? ―Preguntó de mala manera, intentando inútilmente contener el dolor. Ese tipo, ese tipo era una bestia... [Fic participante en la Actividad del terror 2016 "Bienvenidos a Pumpkin Hill" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"].


**Advertencias.** Un poquitín de sufrimiento, y OCC.  
 **Aclaración.** Sonic no es mío.

Luego de algunos contratiempos, heme aquí… he estado un tanto, _delicada_ de salud… mi apéndice al parecer quiere abandonarme de una vez por todas el condenado…. Luego de años de avisarme que ya se iba… y al final no y después sí y otra vez no… y bueno, el punto es que le gusta hacerme sufrir en grandes cantidades ahora que está por terminar el semestre y mi mundo está todo estresado… Terminaré cortada en dos dentro de poco y mi semestre es tiempo de que no se acaba… ( _Maestros, gracias_ )

Pero bueno, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Es el gaje del Educador…

En fin, tanto dolor ha servido para escribir toda esta locura... espero sirva de algo :B no los entretengo más y lean :)

* * *

 **Capítulo Único  
** _"Condenado"_ **  
**

* * *

Era tarde por la noche; había llovido todo el día y el clima pintaba para congelar a cualquier incauto que estuviera a deshoras por las calles desoladas.

 _Como él…_

Suspiró con pesadez; miró su pequeño reloj de bolsillo, las dos treinta de la madrugada. Debería estar dormido, debería ir a su casa y disfrutar del calor de un hogar cálido y seco pero la vida no era tan linda como esperaría.

Primero porque no tenía una casa a donde dirigirse y segundo y no por ello menos importante, estaba solo y todos le odiaban.

Hijo de un ebrio sin remedio que había muerto por causas indeterminadas. ― _Ahogado de borracho, según decían las malas lenguas_ ― y una madre de dudosa reputación la cual había muerto poco después de darle a luz. ― _Seguramente a causa de la desnutrición y excesos a los cuales se veía sometida_ ―.

Tenía una hermana once años mayor la cual se había hecho cargo de su persona durante sus primeros años de vida. Sin otro familiar con quién refugiarse, ambos infantes vagaron sin rumbo por aquel retrograda pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios por algún tiempo.

Sin nadie lo suficientemente buen samaritano para tenderles la mano, tuvieron que verse en la penosa necesidad de robar algunas piezas de pan para poder alimentarse. Cosa que les hizo ganarse el repudio y la desaprobación de aquellos ciudadanos quiénes lanzaban piedras he improperios cada vez que les veían venir.

Poco a poco y lentamente ambos hermanos fueron orillados a refugiarse en aquel tétrico bosque en el que los analfabetas aldeanos no se atrevían a entrar.

Quizá porque había animales salvajes, quizá porque podían perderse y morir de hambre, o simple y sencillamente porque se cansaban de perseguirles, poco a poco encontraron en aquel paisaje un refugio.

Un lugar al cual llamarle a hogar.

Donde tenían tranquilidad y nadie les juzgaba por ser huérfanos he hijos de una meretriz barata y podrida.

Sería una vil mentira si se dijese que ambos infantes no habían pasado penurias en aquel paramo desolado, pero al menos tenían la certeza de que no serían presa de las piedras y maldiciones que aquellas personas lanzaban contra sus pobres almas.

Y por mucho que aquello destruyera su espíritu y la soledad estuviese carcomiendo lentamente la inocencia de ambos, no había más remedio.

Era difícil, _durísimo._ Pero no había más remedio…

Con mucho esfuerzo y dolor lograron levantar una pequeña cabaña de madera, rústica y un tanto tambaleante, pero lo suficientemente estable para permitirles dormir cómodamente alejados del frío.

Humilde y carente, pero era su hogar.

Un cálido hogar en dónde los ruidos del bosque llegaban noche a noche y algunas veces les provocaban escalofríos.

Y como todo buen niño, al caer la noche evitaba por todas las formas que le fuese posible dormir después de que lo hiciese su hermana, pues los ruidos parecían ir en aumento cuando éste se encontraba despierto en la tranquilidad de la noche.

Animales salvajes, o quizá simplemente el viento meneando las copas de los árboles, no podía evitar sentir un miedo paralizante cuando creía escuchar pasos en el tejado o gruñidos en las esquinas.

Fuere como fuere, las noches eran difíciles de sobrellevar. Su imaginación corría libre, no podía evitar pensar mil cosas, demonios, fantasmas, ogros y duendes, todo cuanto pudiese imaginar era el causante de aquellos extraños ruidos.

* * *

 **∙.∙**

* * *

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al recordar aquellas épocas en su vida. Aún a pesar de los años y de que ya no era un niño, no podía evitar que su mente se nublase al recordar aquellas experiencias.

Sensación que se había agravado al morir su hermana dos días atrás. Había dejado la pequeña cabaña al cumplir los quince años aún a pesar de las protestas de su consanguínea y la visible preocupación de no desear que el joven muchacho fuese al pueblo por su propia cuenta.

Pero de nada sirvió; estaba cansado de vivir así. Las noches eran pesadas y las experiencias de las que había sido presa no le permitían quedarse en paz.

Desde luego que ella no creía en sus historias, la idea de que un "monstruo" rondara su cabaña por las noches le parecía una fantasía infantil, pero para él era demasiado real. Lo vivía todas las noches, lo escuchaba he incluso pudo escucharle llamarle por su nombre.

Escuchaba el eco susurrante todas las noches llamarle, escuchaba aquella voz ronca una y otra vez, como esperando que saliese por la pequeña puerta y le encarara. A lo que, desde luego únicamente atinaba a esconderse en las enaguas de su hermana y cerrar los ojos con fuerza esperando inútilmente que aquella voz desapareciese.

 _Pero no paso_ …

Noche a noche le escuchaba, con fuerza y claridad, casi como si estuviese susurrando a su oído. ¿Es qué se estaba volviendo loco en todo caso? Era probable que su mente infantil estuviese delirando aquellas situaciones a causa de la desnutrición. Pero sonaba tan real.

Tan profundo y penetrante que le aterraba de mil maneras distintas… por lo que no tuvo más remedio que huir en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Simplemente huyó… Huyó lo más lejos que pudo de aquel bosque y aunque la vida era muchísimo más difícil en completa soledad, al menos podía dormir en paz en aquellos callejones donde de vez en cuando encontraba algunas sobras de comida.

Había intentado conseguir trabajo honradamente, quería conseguir dinero de buena manera, pero todos los ciudadanos creían firmemente que no era sino un sucio ladrón lo cual provocaba que le cerrasen la puerta en la cara.

Logrando lentamente en el muchacho una actitud huraña y despreocupada. Porque, aunque no le gustase admitirlo, aquellas palabras herían lo más profundo de su ser.

El rechazo total calaba hasta sus huesos; y la suerte en los juegos de azar provocaba que inclusive los malvivientes le rechazaran.

Así que sencillamente opto por sucumbir. El hambre y la miseria no hacían más que recordarle que era patético. Que no servía para nada y que la vida poco a poco le recordaba que no quería seguir al pendiente de él.

Mentiría si dijese que no pensó en morir, desde luego que estuvo presente en su mente, una, dos, inclusivo tres veces, pero no tenía ese valor. Pensó en volver con su hermana, pero la idea de regresar con aquel monstruo. ― _Porque no podía asegurar que había "algo en específico"_ ― le detenía de golpe.

―Eh, comadreja―Una voz en la penumbra había logrado sacarle de sus pensamientos. ―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Escucho después mientras la sombra de quien le llamaba se hacía más visible.

Con un poco de dificultad logro fijar su vista, notando que no era sino un compañero de juergas llamado Bean, la voz chillona de aquel muchacho le hizo dar un sobresalto.

Suspiró de manera imperceptible, necesitaba estar solo, su hermana acababa de fallecer y aún no conseguía el dinero suficiente para poder hacerle una pequeña lápida. Miró sin ganas al sujeto que acababa de aparecer y pensó en robarle lo poco que pudiese llegar a tener en los bolsillos, pero probablemente estaría aún más quebrado que él.

―Necesitaba pensar―Fue lo único que dijo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que el recién llegado parecía buscar algo que decir.

―Lamento lo de Nic―Fue lo único que dijo, mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro y le dedicaba una media sonrisa, casi como condolencia mal aplicada.

Porque, por mucho que pudiese parecerle fuera de lugar, era el único que había cruzado palabras con él luego de la muerte de su hermana.

―Gracias―Agregó, sin ganas. Estaba abatido y era fácil de notarse.

Bean, quién no se caracterizaba por mantenerse en silencio mucho tiempo, abrió de nuevo la boca intentando aligerar la tensión presente en el ambiente.

―Ven, te invito una cerveza―Le ofreció, mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano, para que le siguiese.

Pensó en negarse, no tenía ganas de estar cerca de aquellos que le habían rechazado, pero el jovencito de voz chillona se había ofrecido tan amablemente, que no pudo decir que no.

Después de todo, ¿Qué remedio le quedaba? Él era el único que le había tendido la mano y le mostraba genuino interés.

Sin muchas ganas, caminaron por aquellas vacías calles hasta la pequeña taberna. Una vez dentro, tomaron una pequeña mesa alejados del bullicio y Bean decidió ir por un par de tarros.

Suspiró por quinta vez en aquella noche; estaba cansado, pero seguramente pasaría otra noche en vela. Opto por intentar relajarse un poco, no tenía otra opción.

―Oye, Fang―La voz de Bean nuevamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos―Lo observó ligeramente, indicando que le escuchaba. ―Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. ―Admitió, mientras le tendía el tarro y se sentaba frente a él.

Bebió un sorbo de aquel líquido amargoso y le observó, sin muchas ganas, animándole a que continuara.

―¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar respecto a los Werehog? ―Cuestiono, con cierta prudencia, mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza y le miraba directamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendido, no había escuchado nunca esa palabra, ¿A qué podía referirse?.

―No―Dijo a secas, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Sonrió de lado y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Casi esperando aquella respuesta en primer lugar.

―La gente habla, Fang―.

Bufó con molestia pensando en soltar un comentario irónico, pero su acompañante le impidió hacerlo.

―Hace unas noches, escuche a un viejo hablar sobre el Werehog―Aseguró, con voz apenas audible, como si evitase que alguien aparte de Fang le escuchase. ―La gente cuenta que vaga por el bosque, devorando todo a su paso…―Agregó, con cautela.

No entendía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que pretendía, pero al mencionar aquel bosque había perdido su interés por completo.

―No sé a qué quieres jugar, pero no me interesa―Aseguró dispuesto a ponerse de pie y largarse de aquel lugar, pero la voz de su acompañante no se detuvo en su relato.

―Aparentemente, los antiguos pobladores creían que esta criatura está cuidando un tesoro… y quién lo encuentre será fabulosamente rico―Dijo después.

Lo observó, entre confundido y vacilante, dudando de haber entendido bien aquella aparente insinuación.

Una risa irónica se escapó de sus labios causando un sobresalto en el de voz chillona.

―¿Por qué crees en las historias de aldeanos supersticiosos? ―Cuestiono de mala gana mientras bebía otro trago.

Bean solo sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

―Ofrecen sesenta grandes por la cabeza de esa bestia, Fang―.

Momentáneamente, las palabras de su acompañante tomaron un sentido distinto al preestablecido anteriormente. Porque, por muy estúpido que sonora cazar a una criatura que probablemente ni existía, aún quedaba la vena de la avaricia dentro de sí y la necesidad de conseguir dinero para poder comprar una lápida para su hermana.

―Entonces pretendes que te ayude a cazar al Were-noséquediablos―Intentó recapitular, asimilando la situación con pros y contras.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Fuese verdad o mentira, aquello serviría para hacerse notar de buena manera y borrar aquella mala reputación de una vez por todas.

―Entonces… ¿Aceptas o no? ―.

Dudo un momento en responder, tenía que pensarlo detenidamente. Puede que la propuesta de su compinche le pareciera bastante estúpida, pero el rechazo latente a entrar nuevamente al bosque le hacía negarse a la idea de entrar nuevamente al que fuese su hogar.

Pero, ¿Cómo negarse? Necesitaba el dinero y ciertamente estaba demasiado cansado y triste como para pensar en robar a la gente retrograda.

Que más daba, el miedo que le producía de niño había pasado y era momento de crecer.

―Está bien―Dijo al fin, tomando la mano de su acompañante, a modo de pacto.

* * *

 **∙.∙**

* * *

Por lo poco que había entendido, debían esperar a que hubiese luna llena para tener mayores posibilidades de encontrar aquella criatura de dimensiones colosales. Nadie había vivido lo suficiente después de encontrarse con un Werehog según había dicho Bean.

De algún modo aquello no dejaba de parecerle una tontería infantil una superstición total, pero muy en el fondo sabía que necesitaba el dinero. Necesitaba conseguirlo de la manera que fuese necesario y si debía ir a perder el tiempo a ese lugar, lo haría.

Aún tenía dos días para partir; por lo cual habían decidido empaparse en el tema visitando la pequeña biblioteca pública obteniendo pocos resultados.

―Esto es malo Fang… han destruido todo―La decepción en su voz estaba bastante presente. ―Malditos bastardos―Murmuro por lo bajo al notar algunas miradas centrarse en ellos dos.

Suspiró de manera imperceptible y masajeo sus sienes unos cuantos minutos, estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir, pero la necesidad de encontrar aquello le estaba comenzando a afectar.

Mentiría si dijese que no tenía la espina de la duda dentro de él, pero lo cierto era que muy en el fondo no podía evitar pensar que todo era causa perdida.

―Debemos buscar información en otro lado―Dijo al fin, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección a la salida. Si quería respuestas, debía buscarlas por sí mismo.

* * *

 **∙.∙**

* * *

Luego de diez minutos de camino silencioso llegaron a lo que parecía ser una mansión en decadencia.

―¿Qué es este lugar? ―Cuestiono confundido el chico de voz chillona, mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle.

―Obtendremos respuestas―Dijo sin más mientras se disponía a tocar la enorme puerta.

Segundos después, unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse del otro lado de la vivienda. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un sujeto de mirada perdida en el umbral de la puerta.

―Tiempo sin vernos, Espio―Le saludo con la mano mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, confundiendo al chico escandaloso.

―Lo mismo digo, Comadreja. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ―Pregunto mientras le devolvía el gesto y les invitaba a pasar.

―Necesito de tu ayuda―Le dijo sin rodeos, Espio era un erudito en muchos aspectos y seguramente sabía mucho más que aquella biblioteca de segunda. ―¿Qué sabes acerca de los Werehog? ―Cuestiono de golpe causando un sobresalto en el aludido.

Lo observó; dudando de que hubiese escuchado bien lo mencionado anteriormente, enarcó una ceja sorprendido y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle.

―Yo…―

―Sin rodeos, ¿Tu sabes algo, no es verdad? ―

Tras unos segundos de silencio, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, no era un tema que le gustase recordar.

 _Era tabú_ …

Suspiró de manera sonora y se permitió guardar silencio unos interminables segundos antes de atreverse a pronunciar palabra, impacientando a sus visitas.

―Primero; y que te quede claro, estás entrando en un terreno que no deberías cruzar ―hizo una pausa, como si pensara detenidamente las palabras que usaba―Es un demonio de luna llena―Agregó después.

No dando crédito a lo que escuchaba, se permitió cuestionarle de manera irónica que aquello no era salvo supersticiones sin fundamento.

―Patrañas―Dijo sin más―¿Qué más sabes sobre él? ―

 _Si era un demonio, por ende debía ser de sexo masculino, ¿no?._

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta; era un hombre de letras, la seriedad le caracterizaba de pies a cabeza, pero aquello simplemente salía completamente de sus posibilidades.

―Es un devorador de almas y está a la caza de victimas cada luna llena… vaga por los bosques, esperando pacientemente a los incautos―.

Aquella conversación no hacía sino confundirle aún más. ¿Es que acaso todos en ese pueblo creían en patrañas?.

―Entonces, la leyenda es cierta―Dijo Bean, luego de mucho silencio y reflexión. ― _Draco Devorans_ ―Susurro casi para sí, como si sus conjeturas fuesen correctas.

―Correcto―Fue Espio quién hablo esta vez. ―De día es un ser común y corriente viviendo entre los simples mortales, durante la luna se transforma en la bestia. ―Comentó después, recordando viejas historias.

Vale que todo aquello era interesante, pero a él en particular no le interesaba. Quería simplemente saber si la leyenda era cierta y ahora que ese par de miedosos decían que "Sí" se daba por bien servido, al menos no perdería su tiempo en una causa perdida.

―¿Hay alguna forma de acabar con esa bestia? ―Cuestiono con interés, mientras ojeaba algunos libros que se encontraban regados por todo el lugar.

Espio negó con la cabeza, con cierto pesar.

―No hay remedio conocido que pueda acabar con el Werehog―.

Una mueca de molestia se formó en su rostro, odiaba que las cosas no se prestaran a su favor.

―Entonces, lo encontraremos―.

* * *

 **∙.∙**

* * *

Cuando por fin cayó la noche y se encontraban en la entrada del bosque no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle cada fibra de su ser al recordar aquella voz.

Poco importaba si aquel "monstruo" se comía a Bean o inclusive a él mismo, lo único que quería era conseguir el dinero.

La brisa corría libre, el aroma a tierra mojada provocaba en el ambiente una sensación agridulce en ambos jóvenes.

― ¿Estás listo, Fang? ―Cuestiono el chico, mientras observaba algunos árboles intentando mantenerse sereno.

Simplemente asintió… la hora de la verdad había llegado.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su camino, el viento soplaba y las copas de los árboles provocaban ruidos que le hacían recordar.

Aquella voz que se manifestaba una vez más en su mente casi como una broma cruel. Esa voz que casi le volvía loco nuevamente se hacía presente a cada paso que daba, provocando ligeros sobresaltos.

―¿Has escuchado eso? ―Cuestiono el chico de golpe, ligeramente asustado al sentir unos sonoros pasos no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse, ese sonido… ese jodido sonido.

Se giró de golpe dispuesto a atacar notando con horror como una enorme criatura de ojos amarillos le observaba a menos de un metro. Sintió el miedo paralizarle; y fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a cobrar sentido en su mente.

Al fin podía entender quién era el causante de todos sus terrores nocturnos.

¡Era esa maldita cosa quién le hablaba por las noches!

Furioso, empuño aquella navaja contra aquella criatura siendo esquivado con suma facilidad.

Frunció el ceño y una blasfemia se escapó de sus labios.

―¡Vete de aquí Bean! ―Le ordenó al chico mientras atacaba nuevamente a la criatura.

El dinero podía irse al demonio, ahora era personal.

Quería moverse pero las piernas no le respondían; aquella voz penetraba en su mente le obligaba a permanecer inmóvil, presa del pánico.

El rugido que profirió no hizo sino aumentar la ira naciente en el iracundo joven.

No podía asegurarlo, no podía entenderlo, pero sabía que se burlaba, lo intuía, lo veía en sus ojos, se burlaba. Sabía que estaba aterrado, el muy maldito sabía que le había causado un infancia aún más jodida, y el muy cabrón lo disfrutaba.

Presa de la ira, nuevamente arremetió contra aquella bestia logrando únicamente estamparse de golpe contra a un árbol cercano lastimando fuertemente su cabeza con el golpe.

 _Fang…_

Aquella voz sonaba nuevamente en su cabeza, aquella criatura le llamaba. Abrió los ojos con dificultad a causa del dolor que sentía por culpa del golpe y notó con horror como la bestia se aproximaba peligrosamente hasta su compinche.

Intentó ponerse de pie; quiso con todas sus fuerzas levantarse pero su cabeza daba vueltas y estaba seguro que tenía por lo menos tres costillas rotas; por lo cual terminó por doblarse nuevamente a causa del dolor.

Podía escuchar su risa en cada fibra de su ser. Sabía que estaba disfrutando burlarse de ellos, pero en especial de él.

―¡DEJA A BEAN EN PAZ! ―Gritó con dificultad, mientras contenía un jadeo de dolor.

El jovencito, presa del pánico, únicamente atino a mirarle de reojo, aún sin lograr mover un músculo, sintiendo el fétido aliento de la bestia a centímetros de su cara.

Miró con horror los ojos amarillentos analizarle lentamente de arriba abajo y como los enormes colmillos con ligeros rastros de sangre estaban bastante cerca de su persona.

 _Sangre…_

Podía escuchar dentro de su mente, incluso podía sentir como pequeñas lágrimas corrían libres por sus orbes, debido al terror. Poco o nada podía hacer, pues aquella bestia se estaba deleitando de una manera mórbida con el terror que le proliferaba.

Negro.

Todo se volvió negro…

Lo acontecido en aquellos instantes solo pudo ser descrito como un festín de sangre que ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas hubiese podido imaginar; presa de la impotencia fue testigo como uno a uno de los miembros de su compinche eran arrancados lenta y tortuosamente, acompañados de alaridos y suplicas que eran acalladas por los sonoros rugidos de la bestia.

El olor a sangre, era indescriptiblemente nauseabundo; poco a poco las suplicas fueron disminuyendo y convirtiéndose en quejidos apenas audibles.

Tras unos minutos de agonía, lo único que había quedado del pobre Bean eran trozos sanguinolentos y viseras esparcidas alrededor del enorme charco de sangre proveniente de lo que parecía ser su cascaron.

La ira de la que fue presa le permitió ponerse de pie, abalanzándose con fiereza sobre aquella criatura asesina; a lo que, casi como una broma de mal gusto, sencillamente fue arrojado lejos, lastimándose con fuerza nuevamente contra el árbol.

Sintiendo que las fuerzas se le iban, solo pudo escuchar aquellos sonoros pasos acercarse antes de que todo se volviese negro.

 _Se desmayó_ …

* * *

 **∙.∙**

* * *

No supo a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había sucedido. Despertó de golpe sobresaltado, en tanto la cabeza le daba vueltas y cada parte de su cuerpo era cubierta por un agudo y constante dolor.

Miró sin ganas a su alrededor, notando con extrañeza que se encontraba dentro de lo que parecía ser una cueva. Intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor le hizo mantenerse rígido.

Todo estaba difuso; ¿Aquello había pasado realmente? ¿Realmente había presenciado la muerte del que quizás era su único amigo? O mejor aún, ¿realmente existía esa maldita bestia?

Perdido en sus pensamientos, nuevamente unos pasos acercándose le alertaron y sacaron de su letargo; miró con sorpresa como un joven alto y delgado de mirada verdosa le observaba, tranquilamente.

―Al fin despiertas―Fue lo que escapo de sus labios en perfecto español.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendido; dudando de que todo aquello fuese real.

―¿Quién mierda eres tú?―Cuestiono de golpe. ―¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ―Agregó, en un tono aparentemente amenazante.

Una risita burlona se escapó de los labios de recién llegado y se permitió negar con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

―Pensaba que eras mucho más inteligente que tu amigo…―Admitió tranquilamente mientras jugueteaba con lo que parecía ser una piedra.

Su figura alta y delgada, permitía notar que hacía ejercicio; la apariencia descuidada y un tanto desaliñada le recordaba algo, que no podía entender que era.

―¿Quién mierda eres? ―Cuestionó nuevamente, un tanto más exasperado.

Tras unos segundos de miradas retadoras, aquel extraño le dedico una sonrisa burlona y sencillamente guardo un enigmático silencio, provocando la furia incontenible en el chico Comadreja.

―¡QUÉ ME DIGAS QUIEN MIERDA ERES! ―Grito furioso, dispuesto a mandar todo el dolor al diablo y ponerse de pie, provocando sencillamente la risa frenética en el extraño.

Burlón, sencillamente le observó, deleitándose con su furia.

―¿Qué no me querías ver? ―Le pregunto, en son de burla, mientras le daba la espalda y parecía querer salir de aquella cueva.

Y entonces todo cobró un sentido macabro dentro de su mente.

 _Ese tipo… ese tipo era la bestia._

Un dolor punzante en su mente le hizo retorcerse frenéticamente, casi como si algo inexplicable acuchillara su interior.

―No deberías negarte a tu destino, Fang―Su voz sonaba tan tranquila, que no pudo evitar mirarle con extrañeza.

―¿Negarme a qué? ―Preguntó de mala manera, intentando inútilmente contener el dolor.

No sabía ni entendía a ciencia a cierta a que se refería y lo cierto era que no se sentía cómodo intentando averiguar qué era lo que debía saber.

―Siempre tan lerdo―.

Había contenido las ganas de soltar una blasfemia, pues el dolor en su cabeza era mucho más estresante que tener que lidiar con los desvaríos de una bestia que probablemente le iba a matar de todos modos.

―Vas a matarme―Fue lo único que le dijo, casi sonaba a una orden, que a otra cosa.

El simplemente negó, no estaba en sus planes.

―No puedo matar a uno de los míos―Se limitó a decir.

 _Uno de los míos…_

Aquello era demasiado para su salud mental, ¿Ahora resultaba que él era un monstruo? No, aquello ya era demasiado.

―Vete a la mierda―Pronunció intentando negarse a lo anteriormente mencionado.

A lo que, el extraño sujeto simplemente se limitó a sonreír, consciente de que aquello era extraño para el recién llegado.

―Siempre tan desconfiado Fang… piénsalo un momento… ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sobrevivido durante años en la desnutrición y miseria, sin ningún tipo de secuela? ―Obvio el extraño. ―O que pudiese escuchar mi voz, en tu cabeza todos estos años―Agregó, con cierta malicia, a sabiendas que aquello alteraba al muchacho.

Y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, aquello no sonaba del todo descabellado. Pero no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

―¡Mentiras! ―Se negaba a creer que era un monstruo devora almas.

A lo que, aquel aludido simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros y suspirar con pesadez.

―¿Cómo llamo, Fang? ―La mirada retadora del extraño le hizo sentirse incómodo. ―Tú lo sabes, ¿Cómo me llamo? ―Cuestiono otra vez, retándole a despertar.

Y casi como una broma de mal gusto, aquel nombre comenzó a resonar en su mente, como un canto extraño.

 _Sonic…_

 _Sonic…_

 _Sonic…_

 _Oh mierda, todo se había jodido._

Todo cuadro, aquel sujeto tenía razón; ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Sencillamente no tenía lógica dentro de sí.

―Tu padre era uno de nosotros―Pareció adelantarse a lo que estaba pensando. ―Y ahora tu tomarás su lugar, has llegado a la edad de madurez―Le informó con suma tranquilidad.

Silencio, incómodo silencio.

―Y ahora, es tu noche… ―Le dijo después, restándole importancia al asunto―Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu esencia despierte.

Ese dolor… ese agudo dolor iba lentamente en aumento, casi como el veneno de una serpiente entrando en el torrente sanguíneo.

Sintiendo como su carne era calcinada por dentro; decidió que no quería ser un monstruo. Prefería morir antes de tener que caer en esa situación.

―Para esto―Grito, casi en suplica mientras sentía como su piel comenzaba a hervir.

Sonic simplemente suspiró, la inocencia de su acompañante era divertidamente tierna.

―No es posible salir de esta _maldición_ … Fang. ―hubo una pausa solemne―Estas condenado desde que fuiste concebido… te llevaste la vida de tu madre impura cuando llegaste al mundo―.

 _Condenado…_

No… no habría de ceder; con suma dificultad dirigió una de sus manos hasta su bolsillo mirando sin ánimo el arma que Espio le había entregado para protección y sintió un nudo en su garganta formarse.

Sabía; y no tenía duda de ello, que esa era la salida del cobarde, pero no había marcha atrás.

No sería _condenado_ nunca más.

Y poco antes de que su transformación se viese completa, haló del gatillo regando su materia gris por toda la cueva, dejando sorprendido a aquel extraño sujeto.

―Buena elección, Fang―Dijo en voz baja, disponiéndose a salir de aquella cueva, dejando el cuervo sin vida del joven.

Quién por primera vez dormiría tranquilamente en toda su vida…

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN.**  
Puede que el dolor no me haya dado una buena idea, pero bueno, heme aquí… me ha quedado medio raro, pero siempre había querido trabajar con el **Werehog** y lo vi como una ocasión perfecta. Sé que no da miedo, pero honestamente nunca lo pensé, quería algo misteriosamente trágico y creo que llegué a un término medio…  
Siento lo de Bean, pero SEGA lo ha matado antes que yo xD...  
No sé a ciencia cierta si hay mucho OCC presente, pero intenté basarme lo más posible en sus personalidades (exceptuando, tal vez a Sonic y su otro yo)

Se cuidan y muchas gracias por leerme.  
 **Atte.  
** Gri.


End file.
